Love story (English version )
by serenyty82
Summary: Asami and Akihito to come aware of a way to have kids ... Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** **Hello everyone, I want to make an introduction before starting this story, English is not my native language, is this is the first time I write in English.**

**So please be patient if you have corrections to me I will be happy to accept them. There aguro good read and I hope you will like it.**

************VF************

It all began 10 days ago.

Asami and Akihito are eating breakfast, when a sudden news of the TV lights their interest.

_It is official for Gay couples who want to have their children today will be possible, it seems that the drug that was created a year ago in America, and now also available here in Tokyo, for more information go to the hospital Nakamura in the new wing of the hospital where she was open about that an office information 24 hours 24._

"You heard Asami?" Asks Akihito

"I heard," says Asami

"I'd try to ask questions," says Akihito

"For what reason?" Responds Asami

"What "For what reason" Bastard? I'd like to have our baby, I know that we never talked about but it would be nice is not it? "said Akihito

"It would be nice to my dear Akihito" Asami said with his usual smile of the factory on the face.

"We can go there tomorrow morning to ask questions," he said suddenly Asami.

"Really?" Said Aki still did not believe it

"Yes, I'll tell Kirishima let me tomorrow morning free so we can go." Said Asami then got up and got ready for another day of work.

The next morning Asami and Akihito were standing near the information office of the hospital Nakamura, "excuse me Mori-san (her name written on the rating plate) we would like the information regarding the drug," said Aki

"You want to make an appointment or speak with your doctor as soon as you free?" Said the nurse

"It would be better to speak with the doctor just is free" said Asami

"Okay, then just sit, the doctor Satou will call you just is free"

After about half an hour they were called by the nurse who accompanied them in the doctor's room, after Asami and Aki seated the doctor Satou introduced the other two people who were in the room with him.

"Good morning, I'm the doctor Satou responsible for this project here in Tokyo, he is the Doctor Johnson was responsible for the project in America and now is here to help in the continuation of the project, and she and the nurse Kimura who will take care of patients, now that I made the presentations, you know what is this project Asami-sama? "(you should know that in almost all of Japan Asami and known by all).

"No we are here to ask questions, I and my partner, we wanted to know something more about this "progetto""

"Okay, first of all you can give me your names Asami-san?" Said the nurse

"Asami Ryuuichi, and Takaba Akihito" said Asami,

"For a month Takaba- san must take certain drugs, will of strong medications that the first few days will bring nausea and vomiting, because the male body is not accustomed to this kind of thing, you might run into the abdominal pain also quite painful , said this now I'll explain the procedure if you want to try this method to have a family, first of all we have to do the blood work to rule out diseases that could harm the baby and then checks on you Takaba-san as blood pressure and electrocardiogram, then you will be admitted here the hospital for 15 days for somministrarvi drugs that consist, in a suppository every 8 hours and 2 pills also their every eight hours later will be attached to a drip for all the time that you will be here to give more nutrients, now you can meditate for a few minutes and I know you will make your decision. "said the Doctor Johnson, was he to explain the procedure.

"When can we start?" I ask the doctor Aki.

"If you are sure we can do the first tests to see if we can proceed, Kimura-san please proceed with the examination of the blood of Takaba-san," the doctor said Satou, after the nurse did the for analysis meanwhile the doctors were checking blood pressure, and after they did the electrocardiogram to Aki, after about half an hour the nurse back with the results of a blood test, after doctors have checked all texts have told Asami and Akihito that was all right, and that if they were still confident they could come back tomorrow at 7 am on the 3rd floor of this wing of the hospital that would start with the treatment.

10 days after the news on TV

Akihito had started treatment by 8 days and by 4 continued to have nausea and vomiting, and the abdominal pain were annoying, now had finally fallen asleep and Asami was there sitting next to him who clutched a hand while the other gently hand caressed Aki soft hair to give it a little 'comfort, as this small gesture of tenderness helped a lot the young.

Asami was sitting there for a couple of hours when the nurse came in with the drugs for the treatment of Akihito, Asami hated this moment first because another person touched a part of Aki that nobody he had to touch, and then why would he wake him .

Asami began gently and call Akihito shook him telling that it was time for his a dose of medication, the nurse after administering medications and changed the drip left the room and returned a few minutes later with a tray telling Akihito try to eat something now while still this dose of the drug gave him no discomfort. Asami help Akihito to sit a bit 'so they could eat and help to eat miso soup but after a few spoonfuls Akihito said that there is not take it anymore and Asami did not insist, put the soup on the nightstand and help Akihito to get comfortable and told him to try to rest a little more '. An hour and a half after Akihito woke alone in the room and after a few minutes begin to feel sick again and pressed the button to call the nurse who'll be right there.

"You called Takaba-san?"

"I will be back to vomit," said Aki, the nurse, went into the bathroom and I come back with a bowl and handed it to the patient, that after a few seconds begin to vomit, meanwhile Asami come back into the room and approached to Aki holding her face and with the other hand massaged her back seemed that this eased a bit 'the suffering of the young man.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I will decide whether to continue the story and then post the chapters that I wrote for the Italian version based on the comments I receive.**

**Thanks to all who read and appreciate the history, and appreciate constructive criticism and recommendations for improving.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to give special thanks to my beta shmikoprincess that helped me to make this a better chapter.**

**Thanks a lot shmikoprincess you understand perfectly what I meant and you gave me great advice.**

**If there is still some mistakes I apologize maybe I did not understand, what my beta meant. However if there are still errors notify me and I will try to fix them.**

**********VF**********

The next morning, Asami had to go back to Sion; not wanting to leave Akihito alone for such a long period of time, he sent Shou to bring Akihito's friends over hoping it would lift his lover's spirit as well as provide some company. When Akihito's friends arrived Asami left with Shou, however, before leaving he gave strict orders to the two guards outside Akihito's room to call right away if anything happened.

After Asami left, Kou and Takato approached Aki and hugged him.

"Hello Aki, how are you?" asked Kou.

"I'm not well, it's so hard. I have nausea and I've been vomiting all day, sometimes I even get strong abdominal pains and I can't eat. " said Akihito as he started to cry, "I didn't think that ... sob ... it was going to be... sob ... so hard ... sob... I'm afraid of ... sob ... ... not making it, ...sob ... and disappointing him... sob... the funny thing ... sob ... and which are... sob... Did I want... sob..." Akihito said crying. Takato approached him and hugged him and with a hand, drew small circles on Akihito's back trying to calm him down.

When Akihito finally calmed down, Takato said, "We know it's not easy, we are men and we have we were not made to have children. So if you feel like you can't continue with this and you want to stop, we'll understand, it's okay. What does Asami-san think about all this?"

"He said that if I can't take it, I should let it go. But I don't want to, his attitude towards me changed, he's sweeter when we are alone. We've become closer, during these hard times and now, because he couldn't stay he sent his men to fetch you so I wouldn't be alone all day; we've been together for three years now, and I see this opportunity to become closer , and I don't want to waste it." Akihito said.

**********VF**********

Meanwhile, Asami had arrived at Sion and was in his office working, but his thoughts were not on work but on his young lover who was doing all this to give him a family and an heir.

After a few minutes Asami called one of Akihito's guard's to see if all was well with the young photographer. The guard had said everything was all right, and informed Asami about the little breakdown that Akihito had experienced in front of his friends. However, he was fine now and had calmed down enough to take his medication since the nurse had already passed to give him his dose. Before they parted Asami ordered the guard to call him when Akihito's friends left and then closed the call.

12 days had already past since Akihito begun his therapy that enabled him to get pregnant; and they almost two days had passed since he last experienced acute nausea. Even though he still experienced it, it came less frequently and he no longer felt the need to vomit. He rarely threw up now, however, the abdominal pains had not decreased in frequency or intensity. The doctor had informed him that it was normal since his body was preparing for something that wasn't biologically possible. He had been kept there for a couple of days so they had removed the drip and by the 15th day he would be allowed to go back home. Akihito was happy, and he could not wait to get home. He had missed his home, his bed, especially falling asleep in the arms of his lover.

Finally, the 15th day had arrived and Akihito could go home, "you have to go back in a week Takaba-san, and you must continue with medication. You are required to be in bed rest, try not to do anything that requires efforts of course that would mean absolutely no sexual relations until the end of the therapy. That said, I'll see you in a week. In the meantime, if you should have any problems call at any time, see you next week, "said the doctor, Satou.

When they reached the penthouse, Asami accompanied Akihito into their bedroom, and after helping him get comfortable, he told him of the changes that have occurred.

"Akihito listen from now on there will always be two guards stationed near the door but don't worry if they're not always the same. They will take turns every 8 hours, there will be 3 pairs. Here at home Yamada -san to take care of the house, the kitchen and all that you need, she will come here in the mornings, around 7:30 and will go away in the evening at 20:00 will leave dinner ready. Because you should rest. "Asami said.

Akihito wanted to complain that it was not right, but then looking back, it was him who wanted to try and have a family with Asami and now had to endure all these changes. He knew that Asami was doing all this was only because of him as a way of telling him he loved him, Asami preferred using actions over words when it came to talking about his feelings.

It had been a day since Akihito had returned home and the two lovers were asleep, when suddenly the sound of the alarm filled the room. Asami immediately turned it off, not wanting to wake his young lover up, since it was the first time in days that Akihito was able to sleep peacefully since they had begun their journey. But the difficulty now was getting up without waking the young man as he slept clinging to Asami.

Slowly he began to move and was finally able to get up. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and then got ready to go to work, before leaving the room, however, he approached Akihito and brushed the hair off the eyes of the young boy and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he left.

**A/N: thanks to Vykki_Q, sexyfantasy, Vanessa, Amelita, Yamiga, finderlov and thank you to all those who have followed, supported and kudos history.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Special thanks to shmikoprincess to beta me. And a special thank you for making my story better with some your addition, thanks again.**

**Thank you so much for all your favorites, follows.**

***********VF***********

**6 days of the return of Aki home**

It was 23:30 when Asami opening the door, and asked the two guards outside the door to give the report of the day. "Takaba-sama and was for most of the day in bed, not got up even for lunch they said Takahashi and Itou when we gave him the shift change, has not had dinner tonight and when we were about to call you said there was need and he wanted to wait for you for dinner. After the nurse gave him the drug told him to stay in bed and rest as today the abdominal pain have not ceased, and it seems that when the nurse came to 16.00 were many stronger then she gave him something to to calm a little 'pain. Now is resting "said Katou.

Asami went into the bedroom and wake up her young lover, gave him his dose of medication and went to take a shower before going to dinner, after about 15 minutes came out of the bathroom with a towel tied to the sides and with another drying her hair, when she finished to dry put on a pair of boxers and a pair of pajama pants silk (like pajamas Aki just to Aki and blue and black to Asami) and with Aki went to dinner.

"What happened today? why have you been all day in bed? "he asked Asami while warmed dinner that Yamada-san had left ready before you go.

"You have reported? I told him there was no point that I was fine and that it was nothing, I just had a bit of pain 'stronger than other times nothing serious, however, after the nurse came to give me my dose of medicine has seen that I was uncomfortable with the pain and gave me something now I'm a bit 'better, "Aki said with a smile.

The next morning you wake up early Asami gave Aki your dose of medication and then got ready to go to the hospital because Akihito had his checkup.

They arrived at the hospital at 10:00 Dr. Satou seated them.

"How do you feel Takaba-san? Have you had problems in these seven days? "Asked Dr. Satou

"I was well enough I have not vomited, but I continue to have nausea and the abdominal pain appear to be increasing rather than decreasing, other than that it's all right," said Aki

"The abdominal pain will continue for a while 'and it is normal that sometimes seem more annoying, though now you can lie on the bed and pulled on his shirt and lowered a bit' pants to expose the lower abdomen in way can begin the visit," he said the doctor.

First of all groping with her fingers a bit ' the abdomen of Aki and then did an ultrasound when he finished he told Aki and Asami that everything was fine, he told them to continue the treatment until the next visit would be between 7 days .

The days passed quickly and finally arriving on the day of the visit of Aki, everything had gone well the doctor told him he was no longer needed now, that Aki continued with all those drugs should only continue with one pill 2 times a day, and now they could even begin to intimate relationships but that they should not even exaggerating, however Takaba not had to do overexertion especially the first time and they would meet again between 2 months unless Takaba not remain pregnant before.

After the visit ended Asami accompany Aki the penthouse and then I go back to work.

When Aki back on the top floor called her parents and told him to go see him in the afternoon because he needed to talk to both, the mother told him he would arrive around 16:00 then they said goodbye and closed the call. Then Akihito sent a text message to Asami telling him that afternoon expecting her parents to tell them what they were doing, because basically if there is would have made them were the grandparents of the child.

After the parents of Aki arrived, Aki have fact seated them and began to tell him everything in detail, his mother was happy that if all went well could have become a grandmother, while his father was not so happy because this would strengthen more the bond between his son and the Yakusa. Akihito told his father that he did not need to have a child with Asami from strengthen the bond with the man and that he loved him regardless of the fact that they had children or not, but since they now had the opportunity have wanted to try.

And then Asami loved him in her own way, yes, but also loved him and he was happy to try to have a child with the Yakusa, after he had been the first to want to try had not been Asami, the choice was his . Akihito's father could not do anything to dissuade his son from this crazy idea then at the end he had to submit if he did not want his son away from him was to accept his choice and reluctantly the man that his son had chosen. After about an hour's parents Aki went away and he decided to go to rest until the arrival of Asami.

That evening while Asami was in the shower Aki was putting the dishes in the dishwasher, and after he went into the bedroom to wait Asami.

Asami had just finished taking a shower and he went into the bedroom with a towel tied to the life and with another drying her hair. Aki slowly approached to Asami and kiss him for the first time was to take the initiative, Asami at first and was amazed by the gesture of the boy but all hard just for a few seconds, because later Asami took command of the kiss as always , broke away when they were both breathless. Asami began to remove her clothes to her young lover, while Aki with one hand untied the towel that Asami had around his waist and let it fall to the ground, while his other hand stroked pecs and abs perfect of his lover.

After a few seconds they were both lying on the bed, Asami kiss again Aki, while with one hand teasing the nipples of the boy, Aki raise my arms and put them around the neck of Asami and if him pull closer until they had to be separated for catch my breath.

Asami approached near the bedside table and took the tube of lubricant and you open it put a bit 'on the finger, and after with a finger I begin to probe the hole by Aki and after a while' put it in, in a few seconds a second finger to reach the first until the third finger was added, when Asami was satisfied shot off the fingers, again took the tube of lubricant put it a bit 'on the hand and after the step on his erect cock, when he was ready went in Aki in one shot, when that the boy was ready began to move in and out with the thrusts deep, as soon as he was about to come up with a hand began to pump Aki's cock with the same rhythm of his thrusts, after some push the two came together. After a few minutes tired, exhausted but happy slept embraced.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I apologize to everyone for the delay in updates, sorry to take long to update, but for all those who follow the story rest assured that I will not leave in suspended.**

**Special thanks to my beta shimiko.**

**Thanks to all those who put my story to your favorites or followed.**

**********VF**********

Two months had passed since the beginning of the treatment Aki was now six weeks pregnant, Dr. Sato had said that everything was fine and that they could continue with their usual routine, they only had to be cautious during their intimate moments.

It was 22:00 and Akihito was sleeping on the couch with his head resting on Asami's lap, ever since Akihito revealed that he was pregnant, Asami did everything he could to get home by 21:00 and spend more time with his Aki. Whilst Akihito slept, Kirishima and the crime lord spoke about the arrangements for the party that was going to be held at Sion. The party was being held to announce to everyone about his relationship with the photographer and of Akihito's pregnancy.

At first, Aki was not happy about the party but in the end he was convinced, after all, most of the Asami's enemies were already aware of his relationship with the Yakuza, so the revelation would not change many things.

Many people attended the party, including many of Asami's trading partners, Akihito's parents (although Aki's father was not yet convinced of the relationship his son had with the crime lord, however, he had decided not to say anything to not lose his only son and grandson on the way) some Akihito's friends, and of course they could not miss the journalists.

The hall of Sion that was used for the occasion was well decorated, Asami had set Kirishima to deal with the decorations. In a corner of the room, there was a huge L shaped table with the buffet (the food sat on a golden tablecloth and ranged from classic Japanese food to French, Italian and so on,). In the centre of the hall there were round tables with 6 chairs, even the tables were covered with golden tablecloths, at the centre of each table there was a small blue crystal vase with 15 roses, 3 blue and the rest white. Everything had been prepared properly for this great day and Asami made sure that everything was perfect.

**********VF**********

In the room where the party was being held at, everyone, all inclusive Asami, was waiting for the guest of honour of the evening-our Aki.

Meanwhile, Asami entertained his business partners, but after about half an hour of waiting Akihito entered the hall in his beautiful pearl grey tuxedo, black shirt and to complete the outfit, a golden tie that matched with Asami's eyes.

The Asami's tuxedo was black with a white shirt, and the tie was a grey blue, matching Akihito's eyes.

As soon as Aki entered the room accompanied by Shou and Katou (one of the six guards that Asami had put to guard the penthouse Akihito). Asami apologized and got closer to his lover, Aki welcomed him with a smile on his face. He handed him a hand that Asami welcomed and put it on his arm, and together they walk in the centre of the room where there was a small park where the musicians were. When they got close to the park Asami sat with Akihito at his side, and Asami started seeking the attention of his guests.

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, you're probably wondering why I have invited you here today, although I'm sure some of you imagine why."

After a few seconds Asami took out from the pocket of his tuxedo a small blue velvet box. Inside, there was a beautiful white gold ring with a central beautiful diamond, Asami took it, and then moved it onto Akihito's hand.

"Takaba Akihito, will you give me the honour of marrying you?" He said.

Akihito who looked at him with eyes full of tears knew what would happen today, but did not expect a real proposal complete with a ring in front of everyone.

"YES YES YES YES" Aki cried, and at that moment Asami slid the ring onto Akihito's finger with a smile and then kiss him.

"The other announcement I wanted to do tonight is that soon my partner will give birth to a small Asami" Asami announced. At that moment one of the waiters approached Asami and Aki with a tray and two glasses one with champagne for Asami and one with lemonade for Akihito, after the waiter gave him the glasses, one of Asami's business partner's raised his glass and gave his best wishes to the two for their commitment and for the child that would soon come into their lives, after a few seconds the other guests raised their glasses and they gave their best wishes.

**********VF**********

It was 2 am when the last guests had left the club. Only Akihito's parents remained, after 10 minutes had passed, Asami had told Aki that it was better if they returned home to rest. After all, it had been a hard day for both of them, but especially for Aki.


End file.
